


Tango De Los Asesinos

by TheAnderfelsOne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Japan Era, Inspired pic on tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: When a hired assassin uncovers another hired assassin...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was also tremendously inspired (and accompagnied the writing) by the soundtrack "Tango De Los Asesinos" from Mr & Mrs Smith, and as I thought about it I couldn't find a better title ;) (This one was my first try at writing an Aokise ^^ )  
> [Picture that inspired this](http://annissarh.tumblr.com/post/150965625541/kyoyachi-dangerous-their-games-so-seems?is_related_post=1)

“So, seems like you’re not just a whore-loving pig.”

“And you’re not just a common whore, after all.”

“Not common. I”ll let you remember you paid quite a sweet sum to get here, let alone get  _me.”_

“If I was you, I’d worry more about staying alive than my purse right now. Who are you.”

A smirk. “You first.”

“Aomine Daiki. Don’t see the issue telling you my name if you’re going to die soon after,” Aomine sneered smugly.

“And I don’t see the use of telling my name to someone already dead.” The half naked man quipped with a lifted, blond eyebrow and a haughty look from under his long lashes.

“Cocky little slut, are you?” Aomine chuckled. He scrutinized the golden gaze he still found mezmerising for a minute. 

“I don’t think I like you calling me that anymore.”

“So if you’re not really a pretty little _whore_ , why are you playing like one?”

“I have odd hobbies.” Kise shrugged the shoulder that wasn’t covered in his kimono anymore. “And what about you? Do all assassins frequent prostitutes in their spare time?”

Aomine’s slanted eyes widened at the mention of his real profession. And it slowly dawned on him how his cover had been blown on the first guess. “ _You’re an assassin too…!_ ”

 “I am whatever you want me to be… for a price.” 

“Ooh that line doen’t work anymore you sly imposter.” He pushed the wheted plane of his katana even closer to the blond’s exposed, pale neck. “Who do you work for?” he growled lowly in simmering annoyance.

But the blond didn’t falter once, nor in his schooled features or in the tightned grip on his kodashi. “Obviously not for the same people as you,” he said with narrowed eyes that managed to stay sultry even in defiance.

Aomine’s brain quickly did the math and his eyes lit up. “So… we’re rivals,” he said as a slow grin curled on his lips.

To say he was scared would be an unforgiving mistake, but Kise didn’t like the sneering tone and that thrilled glint in those dark blue eyes.

Aomine shuffled even more closer to Kise, practically disregarding the fact that the more he approached, the more the sword at his throat protruded. Kise began to frown. Kise began to feel - slightly - unsettled. The next words came out breathedly, dangerously close to excitedly.

“Don’t tell me you’re here for the same contract…?!”

The tanned man’s navy blue orbs had now no longer a glint but were flashing with feral thrill.

Kise felt something that rang the alarm bell inside him. A shiver.

At that same moment, a knocking was heard. 

they both stilled.

the knocking resumed on the translucent paper door.

“Who is it?” Aomine barked.

“Excuse me, Doumeki-sama? I apologize for the interruption, but I have a delivery for you if you please.”

“I didn’t ask for anything.”

“I also have a word from the superior manager, sir.”

“Aomine stared at Kise and suddenly withdrew himself to a standing postion, sheathing his sword. He gave a smirk and headed to the door. He set his katana against the wall and slid the door fully open so abruptly, it clacked on the other extremity.

Kise frowned at the brazen yet smart move.

“I’m sorry for the interruption, si–”

“Get on with it.” The only reason Aomine accepeted that bad-timed interruption was because one of the two targets was the superior manager.

A very tall man with spiky brown hair smiled. “The bushou hopes everything is to your fancy with your purchase for the night and this sake is for your collaboration to the hou–”

Aomine snatched the bottle and squinted sharply at the man. “Send my gratitude and don’t bother me anymore,” he quickly said before snapping and locking the door shut.

But when he turned around he was only faced with an empty room.

Aomine’s reflexes didn’t even let suprise settle for long before baring his teeth in a snarl as he wrenched his sword and dashed to the open window.

It was too late, and the quiet, sakura-scented breeze of the night air attested to that. 

Aomine was pissed. He didn’t know if it was opportune timing or if he’d just been outplayed but something made him chuckle.

And as he walked back to the bed roll where they had been barely minutes ago about to gloriously fuck like all the previous times , something caught his eye between the folds of sheets, clothes and pillows.

A hair pin.  

and only when the hired assassin picked it up that he noticed how its stick was shaped like a long katana and dangling from the hilt was a pink sakura flower followed by a lavishly intricated open fan, another small, white sakura and finally - and what made Aomine titl his head in amusement - a replicate copy of the blond’s kodashi sword.

How ironic that such a piece of jewlery would only be a suspicious item now that he already uncovered the real identity of its wearer. And more so sarcastic that this odd little hint was the one left behind amongst all the other pins and ornaments the man had been wearing to look even more seductive. Not that he needed them when he was the hightest ranked purchase in this luxurious brothel. 

He smiled coolly at the beautiful thing. It looked so delicate eventhough shaped as a weapon. 

Just like its owner…

An owner he was determined to find.

“And not only for the full night you owe me, _Kise._ ” Aomine smirked proudly as he read the small word engraved at the base of the long sword.

**Author's Note:**

> I might be working on a follow up~~


End file.
